


Broken Princess & Hesistant Soldier

by RisingSonic17



Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Suicide Attempt, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: For years, Kamui has suffered so much abuse and torture for her brother Corrin. Her body scarred and heart broken. With the demons of Inferno torturing her, she feels she has nothing left to live for. Cloud wants to be there for her. Will she let him in or push him away again?
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Cloud Strife
Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139255
Kudos: 3





	Broken Princess & Hesistant Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FF.Net on 11/02/16

**Cloud's P.O.V**

It's been almost a year since I was invited to join this Smash tournament. It caught me by surprise, it happened so suddenly. Master Hand came down to Midgar one day and offered me an invitation to join. I was a little hesitant to go. I didn't want to just leave everyone. Tifa pleaded I'd to go and "show them who's the best". She was always my motivation. Everything was at peace so far mainly thanks to Vincent, so maybe leaving wouldn't be so bad to leave everything in his (and everyone else's) capable hands. I accepted the invitation and I was now part of the Smash family.

Everyone gave me a pretty warm welcome, they've heard a lot about me and they couldn't believe I was joining the tournament. Like Tifa told me, I needed to prove that I could be the best. When I started entering, I dominated team battles. Teams were my strong point as fighting alongside my friends has made me a pretty good team player. I was earning most of my money from teams. Everyone wanted to team with me. I started to appear more in singles and I was dominating for a couple of weeks. Everyone was starting to notice how good I was. I didn't really talk to anyone. I was more focused on winning more than anything else. Socializing wasn't really my suit. That was until I met them...

Corrin and Bayonetta. Those two are my best friends. Corrin is the sweet and naïve kid whom I consider as my little brother. I'm kind of surprised he's still able to maintain his innocence despite all the things he's gone through. Then there's Bayo. There's a lot I can say about her. She's always making innuendos, constantly flirting and always teasing and annoying me. Despite all those things, she's one of my closest companions here. She's filled with pride and loyalty. She's a lot different than she was when she first came here.

I care for those two deeply. We have been rather inseparable despite the clash in personalities. However…there is someone else I really care for. Kamui. The first time we met, it was her first match in Smash and we teamed up together against Bayonetta and Corrin. I didn't think things would get any further after that because she didn't really seem interested in me. After the whole incident with her and Corrin's mother, I comforted her and stayed with her till she was better. As time went on, I started to grow more caring of her. I do get worried about her constantly. She's not emotionally well. The drunken outburst back in Vegas was enough to know that.

I'm concerned for her well being. Kamui...What can I do to help you?

* * *

**Outside of the Mansion**

Kamui is practicing her swordplay alone. The Nohrian Princess was looking awful. Bags under her eyes, her face was pale, and her hair was a complete mess. She stops for a moment to ponder to herself.

_"I thought this spiral of misery would stop, but it just keeps getting worse. I'm more of a mess than I was before. Ever since Bayonetta came into my life, things have just been getting worse and worse. She took Corrin away from me. The brother I love so dearly is in the hands of that manipulative witch! My father must be enjoying this…watching me cry and breakdown over another woman dating my brother. I'm so pathetic._

_These demons inside me won't leave me alone. They are constantly talking in my head. These headaches have been getting worse. I can't control myself. I don't know how to stop them. They want my soul, and they won't stop until they kill me._

_I've been feeling weak with no control over myself. The only one who's been looking out for me is Cloud. Cloud...Ever since he stayed with me that particular night, I started to develop a bit of feelings for him. He made sure that I'd feel better. I struggle talking to him. I've been in love with Corrin for so long, no other man compared to him in my eyes. So having any conversation with Cloud was very difficult for me. Cloud was just always there for me in my worst of times..._

_I am in love with Cloud, but my feelings for Corrin can't fade away. I don't want to let go of Corrin. I can't let go of Corrin. However, it's not fair that I'm just pushing Cloud away after everything he's done for me._

_What do I do? What decision do I make? Cloud…"_

As Kamui continues being deep thought, Cloud comes outside and sees her. He wondered what she was doing.

Cloud walks up to Kamui. "Good Morning Kamui."

Kamui turns to Cloud. "G-Good Morning Cloud." A blush began to form on the Nohrian Princess' face as she looked away.

"Are you alright? You were looking a little lost there. Your face is all pale too. I can see you haven't got any sleep either."

"I-I'm fine Cloud." She says dismissively. "Just had a rough night yesterday. Decided to just stay up and train."

Cloud rubs the back of his head. He had a feeling this might be a lie, but he decides not to press on it further. "Oh. Well okay then."

The two stood in an awkward silence. This wasn't anything new for them. They always struggled to get a word out of each other. Kamui thought of something quick to try and break the silence.

"Cloud! I challenge you to a duel!" Kamui declare.

"W-What?" Cloud was a little puzzled by the sudden challenge.

"You and I, one on one. I've never beaten you before in a tournament. I want to show you that I am capable of defeating you. So I want to battle." Kamui takes out her Omega Yato katana and gets in her battle stance.

"Uh, alright then. If that's what you want, then let's do it." Cloud takes out his Fusion Sword and gets into his battle position.

Kamui charges towards Cloud and did a horizontal slash at him. Cloud jumped out of the way and shot a Blade Beam at Kamui. Kamui dodge rolls the Blade Beam, she quickly blocked Cloud's vertical slash. The two fighters kept clashing swords with each other. Cloud notices that Kamui's movement was a little sluggish.

"Did you eat something before you came out here?" Cloud says, blocking Kamui's sword slash and kicks her away.

"Didn't feel like eating. Actually I skipped out on food yesterday as well." Kamui activated her Counter Surge when Cloud approached sword slash.

Cloud was sent flying into the air. He was prevented from landing safely due to Kamui pinning him down with her Dragon Lunge. Kamui lunges forward and kicks Cloud. Cloud falls on his back. He quickly dodges Kamui as she tries to hit him with her spear hand. Cloud takes the opportunity to dash at Kamui and sends her flying back with a sword slash.

"That doesn't sound good. Is something troubling you?" Cloud charges his limit break and gets into his limit form.

Cloud quickly dashes at Kamui approaching her with a flurry of sword slashes. Kamui tried her best to block all of Cloud's attack, but she was feeling too pressured with no time to think. Cloud was much faster than normal. As soon as Kamui dropped her guard, Cloud hit her with a Limit Break Cross Clash. Kamui was sent flying and falling on her back. She sat up and groaned in pain holding her head. Cloud held out his hand offering to pick Kamui up from the ground. A blush formed on the Nohrian Princess' face as Cloud helped her back on her feet. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though.

"I'm fine…" Kamui shakes her head in frustration. "Of course I couldn't beat you. No matter how hard I practice, I'm still no match for you." She self loathed.

"No Kamui, you were doing fine. I always kind of thought we were equal to each other in terms of our fighting skills in Smash. I'm always having trouble when I'm fighting Corrin. He really knows his stuff." Cloud smirks.

"Yeah..." Kamui frowned. While she did love her brother, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of him. She has always struggled against Cloud and Bayonetta while Corrin is much more formidable than her in terms of knowledge of her opponents.

Cloud notices Kamui's disappointed expression. "Kamui. If something is bothering you. You know you can come to me for anything." He assured her.

Something began to ring in Kamui's mind. _"Don't those words sound familiar to you?" Pain echoed in her head._

Kamui started to remember the horrible dream she had back in Vegas. Cloud said those exact words to her before he went to fuck Bayonetta and along with her brother. She started to grow to grow angry. She balls her fist and grits her teeth with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Cloud began to worry more for Kamui. He attempted to try and put her hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Kamui?"

Kamui slaps Cloud's hand away with her dragon claw. "Don't. Touch. Me. Just leave me alone Cloud!" The silver haired girl turns away from Cloud and runs into the forest.

Cloud wanted to call out to her, but he thought it was best to just leave her alone. Cloud looks at the back of his hands and sees the scratch marks Kamui left on him that started to bleed. Cloud sighs and make his way back inside the mansion.

* * *

Corrin is in his room lying on the bed in his room reading a fairy tale book. He heard a knock on his door. Corrin got up from his bed and opened the door to see Cloud outside the hallway.

"Hi Cloud! How are you feeling?" Corrin smiled at his best friend. His smile soon turned into shock as he saw the wounds on Cloud's hands. "Oh my goodness! Cloud, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing Corrin." Cloud tried to make Corrin not make a big deal about his injury.

"You're bleeding! I can't leave that wound unchecked. Come in now!" Corrin pulled Cloud by the arm into his room and sat him on the bed. Corrin took out his staff and started to heal Cloud's wound. The dragon prince then took out bandaged tape and wrapped it around Cloud's hand.

The blond blushed at how much concern Corrin had for him. Yes they were best friends, but Cloud has had worse injuries and thought that it wasn't a big deal. "Thanks Corrin."

"Cloud, what happened to you?! How did you get that injury?! Was someone trying to kill you?! Who was it?! I can go get Cere and-"

"Corrin! Relax. There's no need." Cloud tried to calm Corrin down. "Kamui scratched me on accident that's all."

Corrin raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Sister did that? How? Where is she?"

"She went out into the woods. We were having a friendly sparring match outside and things got a little out of hand. It's nothing though." Cloud shrugged.

"Kamui should be more careful…but so should you. You two could have really gotten hurt messing around like that." Corrin scolds.

"Yeah sorry. I did actually want to talk to talk to you about Kamui."

"Hmm? What's the matter Cloud?"

"Have you noticed that Kamui hasn't been...well lately?"

"I actually have. Sister hasn't been able to sleep recently. She's just been up all night training. Every time I look at her, she just seems so sad. I know she still doesn't approve of me and Cere's relationship. When she does talk about Cere, it's always with disdain." Corrin frowns

_"Yeah. I know she's not too fond of Bayo. That drunken outburst she had on me made that clear. She's upset that Corrin is hanging with Bayo more than spending time with her." Cloud thought._

"Cloud, can you keep this a secret from Cere? She might be upset if she heard about what happened." Corrin asked.

Cloud was a little confused. Why would Corrin keep a secret from Bayonetta? That seems unlike him. "What's up Corrin?"

"When my family came here, sister came up to me in our room and asked if I loved her. Of course I love her, she's my sister! I told her I did and she was happy. She then kind of...kissed me on the lips…very roughly too."

Cloud was horrified at what he just heard. Kamui making out with her own brother. A lot of questions were in Cloud's head. He didn't really know how to react to it. "Wait...Kamui...kissed you?!" Cloud tried not to yell.

The dragon prince shook his head. "She really loves me a lot. We did everything together. I felt bad kissing her because I was in love with Cere, and my heart didn't think it was right."

 _"Corrin doesn't grasp that Kamui loves him more than a brother. Poor kid. He doesn't know incest is wrong."_ Cloud shakes his head.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me Cloud?" Corrin asked.

"No. That's all. I'll talk to you later Corrin." Cloud goes and leaves Corrin's room with a lot of things on his mind. He knew he probably should have said something more, but he couldn't help it. This disturbing information was too much for him at the moment. If he kept pestering Corrin, he feared that he might make Corrin uncomfortable with the subject and the last thing he wanted was for Corrin to worry.

"So...Kamui is in love with Corrin. Well that explains where a lot of her hatred for Bayo comes from. I guess that's why she keeps her distance from me too..." Cloud sighed. "What can I do about this? She doesn't think anyone else cares for her. I obviously can't approach her about being in love with her own brother."

Cloud paces around a little bit, trying to figure out the best way to go about the situation. "Maybe...I can show that I do care for her as well. That she's not alone."

Cloud leaves the mansion and heads into the forest to find Kamui.

* * *

Kamui is at the Lake of Tranquility. She was bathing inside of it washing all around her body. Kamui saw her reflection in the lake. The dragon princess was very insecure about the way she looked. She was small and skinny. Her breasts are a B-cup size and her butt weren't big like most of the women in the mansion. It just sort bothered her that she wasn't as good looking as the other women in the mansion. Even Corrin was considered more "beautiful" than she was. All she was looking up at was a broken princess.

The one thing she hated the most about her body was the scars she had on her arms, stomach, and legs. Every scar reminded her of the abuse she had to suffer through back in her world. All the beatings she's taking from her father. All the blood she's shed and the multiple bruises on her flesh were all to protect Corrin. These scars tainted her once pure body. These were scars that could never be healed.

Kamui ears perked up. She was hearing rustling in the bushes, someone was coming her way.

Cloud came out from the bushes. "Kamui! Kamui! Where are yo-" Cloud stopped mid-sentence as he saw Kamui's wet naked body in front of him. His face turns red and he covers his eyes. "S-Sorry! I didn't know you were bathing! I'll just leave you alone."

Kamui covers her breast and turns away shyly. "No. It's okay Cloud. You can stay here. Is there something you wanted from me?"

Cloud uncovered his eyes. He took a moment to stare at her body. The blond swordsman was captivated by the dragon princess' figure. He always thought Kamui was already a beautiful girl.

"U-Uh…" Cloud clears his throat. "I just came out here to see if you were okay. I was getting worried about you."

Kamui turns back and looks at Cloud's hand. It was all bandaged up. "Cloud, I apologize for what I did earlier. It was very unjust of me."

"Don't worry about it. I've gone through much worse than a scratch on my hand, so it's nothing." He jokes darkly. "I'm sorry if I did or said anything to hurt you. I don't mean any harm."

Kamui felt guilty. She didn't want to react the way she did towards Cloud. The demons were just controlling her thoughts and she allowed her emotions to get the best of her.

"No Cloud…you didn't do anything wrong. I know you're just trying to help me. I haven't been myself. There are a lot of things going on with me that I have no control over. I've been struggling to grasp on to a sense of happiness. Sometimes it just feels like it's impossible to be happy again after you've lost so much in your life."

Cloud understood this feeling very well. From losing family and close friends, Cloud struggled to be happy sometimes as well. The two stood silence for a moment looking away from each other. Cloud took another glance at Kamui. He started to notice the scars that were on her body. It started to worry him.

"Kamui...your body." Cloud pointed out.

Kamui turns away from Cloud and covers herself again. She didn't want Cloud to see her scars. She didn't want to talk about the horrors of her past. "I-It's nothing..."

"What happened to you?" Cloud presses on.

"Cloud…just leave me alone...please. It doesn't concern you."

"But..."

"I said leave me alone! Go! Get away from me!" Kamui roars. Her voice echoed through the forest.

Cloud decides not to go any further with the conversation and leaves the forest.

Kamui sighed. She didn't want to push Cloud away, but her past was haunting her so much. She looked at her reflection in the lake again.

_"Look at yourself, you're disgusting." Pain mocked._

_"What makes you think that he'll love you with those hideous scars on your body?" Malicious asked._

_"You're nothing but a toy for Cloud to play with. Just like a toy, he'll throw you away once he gets bored of you." Hatred added._

Kamui clutches her head. "Leave me alone! You're wrong! Cloud does care for me! I won't let you force me to push him again! I'm not listening to you anymore! I'm going after him!" She yells.

Kamui gets out of the lake and puts her armor back on. She marched her way back to the mansion.

_"You're making a big mistake girl. There will be hell." Pride whispered._

* * *

Cloud is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking of Kamui. The scars on her body were really something she didn't want to discuss. He should've just left the topic alone. Cloud was angry at himself for being selfish.

Someone knocked on the door. Cloud got out of his bed and opened the door to see Kamui. Cloud was surprised to see him standing outside his room.

The Nohrian Princess was standing so shyly with a blush on her face. "Cloud...You care about me right?" Kamui asked.

"Y-Yes. I do." The blond swordsman replies.

"If you really do...then prove it to me."

Cloud was a little confused by Kamui's request. "Prove it?"

"Yes. If you do really care for me...I want you to show me that you mean it. T-Take me out on a date…tonight." Kamui's face was turning red. This is the first time she's ever asked someone out on a date. She felt embarrassed.

A date was the last thing Cloud had on his mind. He thinks for a moment. This could be a chance to show Kamui that he does really care for her. "Sure, a date sounds good to me."

Kamui's eyes widened in shock. "R-Really?!" She looks down shyly. "Okay...Let's meet in the evening. Make sure you come on time. Don't be late."

"I promise I'll be on time. You should wear something casual. It's a date after all, no need to be armored up." Cloud gave her a smile before he closed the door.

_"Casual...What does that mean? I'll have to figure something out before then." Kamui thought to herself._

* * *

Kamui is in her room brushing her hair. She asked Robin for some help on wearing casual clothing. Kamui is wearing a white sweater with skinny jeans and sneakers. The Nohrian Princess has worn footwear before, but she's never worn sneakers before. They felt very weird for her, but she was able to walk comfortably in them. Kamui looks at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a fighter or a knight, she was a regular.

Kamui heads down the stairs to see Cloud was already waiting for her at the front door. Cloud was still wearing his usual attire. He took a glance at Kamui as she was coming down. He found the dragon princess very cute wearing more casual clothing.

Kamui looked away shyly. "D-Don't stare at me like that."

"Sorry. I uh...just thought you looked cute. I like your outfit." Cloud complemented.

"T-Thank you. Hey, why aren't you in casual clothing? I thought that was suited for our date."

"I think what I'm wearing is okay. Nothing too distracting. Besides, I have to be your bodyguard too."

Kamui felt a little offended. "Bodyguard? What are you trying to say Cloud? I can handle myself. I don't need anyone fighting my own battles." Kamui said sternly.

Cloud puts his hands up. "N-Not saying that you can't protect yourself Kamui. I just don't want anybody ruining our good time. You don't have to get yourself involved."

Kamui takes a deep breath. "Alright then…shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we'd go to this new carnival that opened up recently. We can use my motorcycle to get there."

Kamui was a little confused. Living in a world where she rides horses to travel. Automobiles were very foreign to the Nohrian Princess. "Motorcycle? What's that?"

"Oh, I'll show you. It's in the garage."

Cloud and Kamui go outside and walk to the side of the mansion. Cloud opens up the garage door and shows Kamui his black motorcycle. Kamui was impressed. She's never seen any technology as advanced as this. She takes a moment to feel the motorcycle. It was very cold upon touching it.

"You like it?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud, this machine is amazing. Is it safe to travel on?" Kamui asks with worry.

"It is safe. However, I will warn you that motorcycles are really fast. If you're not too careful, you can get into some dangerous accidents. It's especially dangerous with a passenger behind the driver." Cloud got on his bike and turned it on.

Kamui was now feeling a little nervous about getting on. "U-Uh...I don't know if I want to get on..."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall off. Just hold on to my waist tightly." Cloud gave Kamui a smile to assure her that he was going to be careful with her.

The Nohrian Princess hesitantly sat behind Cloud on the motorcycle. Cloud revved up his motorcycle and put on his goggles. Cloud turns to Kamui. "Hang on tight!"

Kamui wraps her arms around Cloud's waist as tightly as she could and shut her eyes tightly. Cloud rides out of the garage and the two were off on the road. Cloud was driving at a mildly fast pace. He looks behind him to check on Kamui. Her eyes were still shut as she moved in closer to Cloud leaning her head on his back.

"Kamui, open your eyes. No need to be afraid." Cloud tries to assure her.

Kamui slowly opened her eyes. She looks around the road and sees how fast they were moving. Her hair was blowing through the air. The rush was starting to exhilarate the dragon princess.

"Cloud, this machine is amazing! We're moving so fast!" Kamui exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the ride. We'll make it to the carnival in no time. You want to go faster?" Cloud asked.

"O-Okay. Just be careful please."

"No worries."

Cloud started moving faster. Kamui started to feel a little more relaxed riding with Cloud. A smile appeared on her face. This was an exciting new feeling for her. She hasn't felt this enthusiastic in a long time.

* * *

Cloud and Kamui arrived at the carnival. It was a large area filled with a bunch of games and people performing for others. The two started to aimlessly walk around the area. Kamui was very foreign to places like carnival or circuses. She's never had anything like them back in her world. The closest she felt to a carnival was the Nohrian Festival that happened once a year, but she would only compare the carnival to that event due the bright lights in the background being similar. She was feeling a little freaked out from the carnival music and the man performing in front of a small crowd while eating a knife whole. Kamui shuddered.

"Cloud...This place is kind of giving me the chills. Are these places safe?" She asks.

"They're fine Kamui. Nothing is going to hurt you here. Not on my watch anyways."

"I just saw a guy swallow a knife whole all in one go. I think I should be at least a little skeptical about this. It isn't really normal for someone to do that."

"They're either trained professionals or just flat out maniacs. I think the bigger mystery is how he gets the knife out of him." Cloud puts his hand on his chin.

A clown suddenly jumps in front of the two smashers causing Kamui to jump and hide behind Cloud causing him to blush a little. He found it cute that the Nohrian Princess kind of wanted his protection from the clown. The clown was wearing rainbow colored suspenders with bright green shoes. His hair was puffy and colored red. He was also wearing white face paint along with a big red nose.

"Well hey there youngsters! Want to see an amazing trick?" The clown honked on his big red nose.

"H-Hopefully that trick involve you disappearing..." Kamui grumbled.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that! Turn that frown upside down missy. Here, have a flower." The clown pulls out a daisy and shows it to Kamui.

The dragon princess inched closer to the flower and the flower squirted her in the face with water. The clown started laughing and dancing around in circles. Kamui was growing angry. She was about to go over and attack the clown, but Cloud stopped her and walk over to the clown. Cloud stops the clown and lifts him by his collar.

"H-Hey! Don't hurt me! I'm just a clown!" The clown pleaded.

"Listen, I'm not a fan of clowns either. So I'm going to need you to do a disappearing act and get out of here." Cloud threatens.

"Disappearing act? What do you think I am a magician?" The clown asked as he honked on his noses.

The blond wasn't in the mood for the clown's jokes and simply just lifted him off the ground and threw him in a nearby trash can. Cloud goes over to check on Kamui. "You okay?"

Kamui wiped off all the water on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is not what I had in mind to start off this date." The dragon princess frowned.

"Don't feel down. You shouldn't let one little mishap ruin this date for us. We came here to have some fun, and that's what we're going to do. There are a lot of games for us to play here. Let's give them a try." Cloud told her as he extended his hand out for her.

Kamui was a bit surprised. Cloud was still willing to continue on with their date. He was focused on making sure that she was having a good time. It touched her a little. "You're right Cloud. We came here to enjoy ourselves. Please, show me these games." Kamui grabbed onto Cloud's hand. The two exchanged smiles as a red tint appeared on both of their faces.

Cloud and Kamui did a variety of activities on their date. Neither of them had much luck on the games. They struggled to get a ring into a bottle. The two struggled to pop a balloon with a dart. Kamui kept accidentally hitting a bunch of bystanders with the darts and injuring them in the progress. Cloud was struggling to dunk a clown in the dunk tank. No matter how hard Cloud tried, he just struggled to hit the target with the baseball. The clown taunted them throughout the whole game. Kamui was growing pissed at the clown and knocked the target down herself with her spear hand and dunked the clown into the pool. The two shared a triumphant laughter together as they left the clown wet and salty.

* * *

Cloud and Kamui were asked to leave the carnival due to the many injuries Kamui caused by throwing those darts and her act of violence towards the clown. The two quickly grabbed some cotton candy before they left. Now the two are outside of the carnival sitting on a bench under a tree. Cloud is eating his cotton candy. Kamui hasn't touched hers yet. She wasn't a huge fan of sweets unlike her brother.

Cloud looked at Kamui. "You haven't eaten your cotton candy yet? If Corrin was here, he'd be all over that."

"Oh. I don't really eat sweets that much. I know how much Corrin loves them. I've had to stop him from eating too much so he wouldn't ruin his teeth."

"It's pretty good. I'm enjoying it myself." Cloud takes another bite of his cotton candy.

Kamui took a small bite of her cotton candy. The dragon princess eyes widened at the rush of sweetness hitting her taste buds. "This is delicious! Now I see why my brother loves sweets!" She paused for a moment as if something came to mind after taking a bite. She turned her attention toward the older Smasher. She spoke. "Hey, Cloud."

"Yeah Kamui?"

"I apologize for getting us escorted out of the carnival. I didn't mean to hurt all of those people, but that clown deserved what he got for insulting us. I will admit my anger did get the best of me."

Cloud shrugs. "Ahh, don't worry about it. It wasn't really that great anyway. Probably should've picked somewhere else for us. Sorry if you didn't have a good time."

"N-No! The place might've not been so great, but I did enjoy your company a lot. I did have a good time being with you. The fact that you would go through so much to make sure I was happy...It means a lot. So I thank you for the good time Cloud." Kamui smiled.

"No problem. Anything for you." Cloud smiled back at her.

The two realized that their hands were touching. They look away from each other with a blush tint appearing on their faces. The two sat in silence without looking at each other. Cloud was thinking. Kamui said she had a good time with him. She enjoyed his company. She felt happy to be with him. He was wondering what he should do now. A lot of questions were going through his head. While he was thinking, something Bayonetta told him popped up in his head.

_"Corrin loves it when I rub on his ear. He looks so adorable when he moans in pleasure from it. Maybe you should try that on the girl. They are twins after all. She'll fall for you."_

Cloud glances at Kamui. She wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. Cloud was feeling hesitant to touch the Nohrian Princess. He slowly moves his hand up to Kamui's ear and starts rubbing it.

Kamui jumped. She started to twist and turn her body. Her ear was one of her most sensitive spots. She was enjoying it, but she didn't want to let out a moan in front of Cloud. Her face was starting to turn red.

"C-Cloud! W-What are you d-doing?" Kamui struggled to get her words out.

"I'm just rubbing your ear. Is it bothering you?"

"N-No... I'm really sensitive there. I-I don't like my ears being rubbed. P-Please! I-I..." Kamui lets out a loud moan.

Cloud stopped rubbing her ear. The Nohrian Princess started panting trying to regain her composure, but she was feeling too hot. The ear rub had stimulated her. Kamui looks up at Cloud. Their faces were inches away from each other. The two stood in silence just staring at one another. Hearts were pounding. Kamui places her hands on Cloud's face.

"Cloud...I-I…" Kamui whispers. She starts to inch closer to Cloud's face.

Cloud's eyes widened. "K-Kamui?!" He started to freak out internally. He backs away slowly. _"Maybe that was too much. She's going to kiss me! What do I do?!"_

Suddenly, a sharp pain started to occur in Kamui's head. She holds her head screaming in pain. She collapses to the ground.

Cloud bends down to Kamui and holds on to her. "Kamui! What's wrong?!"

"C-Cloud... H-Help me...These demons...They're trying to kill me." The pain was starting to grow worse. Kamui felt like her head was going to explode in any second.

"Demons?!" Cloud looked around himself. "Where?!"

"They're in my head… They- AGGGGGH!" Kamui pushes away Cloud. "N-No! Stay away! I'm sorry Cloud! I'm sorry!" Kamui got up from the ground and started running away from Cloud.

"Kamui! Kamui wait!" Cloud runs after the dragon princess. Where was she going? He had to help her.

* * *

Kamui was now on top of a cliff. She was feeling weak. Her mind was slowly drifting away from her. The pain from the demons in her head was slowly making her lose grasp on life. She looked down at the cliff. At the bottom was a body of water with pointed rocks pointing upwards.

_"You want the pain to stop don't you? You want your endless suffering to stop? Well this is your chance." Pain began._

_"I told you there would be hell to pay! Did you think you could just turn against us and do what you want?! You should've known your place!" Pride lectured._

_"You should just give up! What more do you have to live for? You lost your brother to that slut! Now he'll never love you! You're nothing but an afterthought to him!" Malicious told her._

_"What a complete mess you've turned into. How weak! You think that Cloud is going to actually care for you?! You are so gullible. You would've turned into nothing but his personal fuck toy!" Fury laughed._

_"Do it! You're only a few steps away. No one is going to miss you. Go on. Give up your life." Hatred ordered._

All of the demon's words hit Kamui hard. She was moving inches and inches closer to the ledge. She started to lean her body forward getting ready to slowly drop from the ledge.

Cloud made it up to the cliff. His heart nearly stopped at what the dragon princess was trying to do. "KAMUI! NO!"

Kamui started to fall from the cliff. Cloud quickly grabbed Kamui's hand. The Nohrian Princess was hanging on for dear life. Cloud was trying his best to pull her back up.

"Just drop me Cloud! Please! I can't take this pain anymore!" Kamui cries.

Cloud shakes his head. "No! I won't let you go! You don't have to do this Kamui!"

"There's nothing else I have to live for! Corrin was already taken away from me by that witch! He doesn't need me anymore..."

"You're wrong Kamui! Look, Corrin still loves you! You're his sister! He looks up to you! How do you think Corrin would feel if I came back and told him that his sister is dead?! You mean so much to Corrin! He will always love you no matter how much he spends time with Bayo! He wouldn't want to lose you! I don't want to lose you!"

"Cloud..."

"I…" Cloud struggled to get his words out. The entire situation was only making him even more tense. "I love you Kamui!" He yells.

Kamui's eyes widened. She looks up at Cloud. "W-What? What did you just say?"

"I care a lot about you! You're not alone! Kamui please...let me help you! I'm not losing you! I won't let you fall!"

The two stayed in silence for a moment. Kamui couldn't believe it. Cloud had just confessed to her. The one she's had a crush on for months had confessed his love for her. After all the time she's pushed him away for Corrin, Cloud didn't give up on her. Kamui's heart began to hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes. If she killed herself now, she would never see the ones who love her ever again.

"Cloud...pull me up." Kamui mumbled.

Cloud pulls Kamui up back on top of the cliff. The two were now sitting on the ground. They stared at each other for a moment. Cloud leaned up to Kamui and planted his lips on hers. The feeling was bittersweet. As comforting as Cloud was trying to be with his kiss, there was still a lot of pain in Kamui's heart. Tears were streaming down the Nohrian Princess's face. A dark aura began to leave from Kamui's body. The demons were leaving her body failing to bring her soul to the Underworld. She found love in someone else.

The two broke their kiss. Kamui hugged Cloud tightly. "I'm sorry Cloud! I'm so sorry! How could you ever love someone like me?!" She cried.

Cloud rocked Kamui trying to calm her down. "Shh. Shh. Shh. It's okay Kamui. I'm here for you. I won't leave you."

"I-I can't go back to the mansion. I don't want Corrin to see me like this. Can we just stay here?"

"Yeah, we'll stay out here for tonight. You can cry as much you want with me."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Kamui as she continued to cry. The only thing they had with them is the moonlight shining on them. Cloud told himself that he would do whatever it takes to protect Kamui and make sure that she feels better. It didn't register to him that he had just kissed Kamui. It wasn't important at the moment. What was important to him now was to be the shoulder for Kamui to cry on.

* * *

Hades was looking on from the Underworld observing Cloud and Kamui. He didn't react angrily to the Inferno demons failing to grab Kamui's soul. His demon bowed to him.

"Our apologies Lord Hades." The demons say.

"Don't worry about it boys. Her soul would've been a lost cause anyway. Her soul would've been a perfect for you all to play with, unfortunately things didn't work out well. No matter. My main focus is getting that prince's soul. It will eventually be mine!"

Hades still had a few more tricks up his sleeves on getting Corrin's soul. If he couldn't get Kamui's soul as a bargaining chip, then he would simply find a way to exploit the others in the mansion in order to get it. Corrin wasn't going to have a soul for very long in Hades' mind, so he best enjoys his freedom while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story I've definitely wanted to make some changes and fixes to, especially with how things are now that I'm older. I'm able to better convey the ideas I want or is a little better with characterization. So just to mention a number of changes
> 
> 1\. Changed quite a bit of Cloud's dialogue from the original. I didn't like how I had him falling for Kamui when by this point, they haven't interacted all too much and Kamui hasn't done anything to warrant Cloud falling for her. I definitely shoved it in when I was younger and I don't really like that. With how things have progressed in my universe now, the ending where Cloud confesses is a big part of it. It was in the heat of the moment and he really scared of losing her, without realizing what he meant when he said he loved her.
> 
> 2\. Originally, I had Lilith from FE Fates come into the mansion because I was going to use her for a bigger story. Tbh, I completely forgot all about her and then I dropped the original plan entirely for something new. No surprise, a Fates character is forgettable.


End file.
